Too Much Love for One Dragon
by olimarioshi
Summary: Ember is the straw that broke Spyro's back.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well I just got Spyro A Hero's Tail and man it was sweet. Too bad my memory card got corrupted and I had to restart. Anyway I noticed one character that I HAD to make a fanfic about. So read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters yadda yadda yadda I don't own Spyro.

* * *

**Too Much Love for One Dragon**

One day Spyro was out walking in the dragon village.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a sheep," Spyro said.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a butterfly," Sparx said.

"Don't you always eat butterflies?" Spyro asked.

"Yea but I haven't taken any damage today," Sparx replied.

While Spyro talked to Sparx he accidentally bumped into a certain pink dragoness.

"HIIII SPYRO!!!" she yelled.

"Great," Sparx muttered.

"Dang she's spotted me," Spyro said getting ready to flee for his life.

But before he could flee Ember popped up right in front of him.

"WHAT THE!" Spyro said as he bumped into Ember.

"Hey Spyro remember that dark gym you broke into a million pieces, well I found a piece that was shaped like a heart and I knew you did it on purpose because I know you love me," Ember said all in one breath.

"I've told you a million times before I like you as a FRIEND!" Spyro said annoyed.

"You mean girlfriend," Sparx retorted.

"Shut up Sparx," Spyro said as he blew smoke at his face.

"HEY!" he yelled.

As Spyro shifted his attention back to Ember he realized she hadn't stopped talking. She was staring at Spyro rambling on and on about the future.

"…and the 56th baby will be named Flair," she said.

"Wait, what were you… I don't want to know," Spyro said.

"I'll see you tomorrow Spyro," Ember said leaving.

Spyro waited until Ember was out of sight so he could rush home. When he got home he locked the door and barricaded it with a chair.

"Um dude, it's just Ember," Sparx said to Spyro as he put the chair in place.

"Exactly! It is Ember and if she says HIIIIIIIII SPYRO DO YOU WANT TO GET ENGAGED one more time I swear I'm going to be mentally ripped apart and become an EMO!" Spyro screamed laughing manically at the end.

Sparx thought he needed counseling.

"That's it tomorrow I have to get her off my back or I'll go insane," Spyro said twitching.

"I think you've already got there," Sparx muttered.

* * *

**First Spyro chapter is done. READ AND REVIEW. Reviews are the food that others need to survive on fan fiction. We engourge on positive responses and learn from flamers. So again I say READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I saw your reviews and am taking advise, but if Spyro wants to talk with no emotion with a monotone voice he's gonna do it! Just kidding anyway chapter 2 everyone.

Disclaimer: I only own this story.

* * *

Too Much Love for One Dragon

"**Spyro are you sure you want to go through with this?" Sparx asked.**

"**Of course after this Ember will finally leave me alone and I can get on with my life," Spyro said.**

"**Suuuuuuuuure," Sparx said sarcastically.**

**Spyro was up all night thinking about how he was gonna get Ember out of his life. Finally an idea hit him. All Spyro had to do was use a little reverse psychology. He just hoped it wouldn't backfire on him. Finally he spotted his prey.**

"**Heeeeeey Ember!" he yelled surprising Ember.**

"**Hey Spyro," she said back obviously pleased to see Spyro.**

"**So what are you doing?" Spyro asked getting really close to Ember.**

"**I'm so glad you asked," she replied starting to get excited.**

"**Well I went to visit Flame and he was so totally…," Ember said beginning a long explanation of what was going on.**

**Somewhere in the middle of her chat with Hunter and the scrambled eggs she found in the crocodile swamp Spyro fell asleep. By the time he woke up Ember was still talking about what she did that day, obviously unaware that Spyro had fallen asleep. After another two hours of Ember rambling on about spinach Spyro had had enough.**

"**Okay thanks for that enlightening story about… stuff, but I've gotta go feed my pet… ant," Spyro said as he slipped away.**

"**Odd if Spyro had a pet ant I would know about it," Ember thought aloud as Spyro left.**

"**He probably just got it," she finally thought.**

**Somewhere Else **

"So Spyro how did your, completely fool proof, ultimate plan go," Sparx said mockingly.

"It went great except for the part where I got sucked into a six hour long conversation about who knows what," he said plopping onto his bed.

"Wow! That… yea that sucks," Spparx said.

"Oh shut up Sparx," Spyro said hitting Sparx with the pillow.

"Dude I'm only like two inches tall!" Sparx yelled infuriated.

"And afraid of pillows," Spyro joked.

"Whatever, at least I'm not being stalked by a crazed dragon," Sparx replied angrily.

"Whatever," Spyro said tired even though he had a nap during Ember's long story.

* * *

**Well this story is coming to an end soon. About two more chapters to go. What, it was meant to be a short story. So read and review so I know that you guys are still reading. If you read leave a quick review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys just got an Xbox 360 Elite and I've been playing until my eyes bled. Hope you enjoy the probably second to last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

**Too Much Love for One Dragon**

Spyro sprung up as he heard someone calling his name. He looked out his window to see one of the most horrible scenes a young dragon like him could ever see. This scene was so horrible and disturbing that it scarred the poor dragon for life… ok maybe not. Outside his window Spyro saw Ember calling for him to come play.

Sparx flew up to Spyro and looked him dead in the eye "Run! Run now! Don't try to hide she can smell your fear, and whatever you do, do not look her in the eyes." Sparx yelled obviously losing his mind.

"That's it I'm sick and tired of not being able to even PEE without some crazed dragoness calling my name!" Spyro said outraged, " I'm going to put an end to this once and for all!"

Ember was getting ready to call Spyro's again when the door to his house slammed open.

"Hey Spyro I just thought I'd come and show you this tiny dress I made for your pet ant, I hope it's the right size and-"

"Ember!" Spyro shouted instantly silencing her, "Listen to me I'm sick and tired of you coming around every five minutes to bug me about something I really don't give a sheep's tail about, I'm sick and tired of you stalking me the entire day just to tell me about how you stalked me the entire day, and I'm sick and tired of you taking my possessions when I'm not home!"

"I- I've only done that once," Ember whispered timidly.

"You stole Sparx for Dragon's sake, I just don't know why you can't see that I don't like you and I don't want you in my life," Spyro fumed.

Ember took a couple steps back tears flowing down her cheeks. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but instead shut her eyes, turned, and ran away.

Spyro turned to face Sparx who looked angrily at him.

"I know you don't like Ember," Sparx said, "But you didn't have to be that hard on her."

Before Spyro could reply Sparx flew away.

"What did I just get myself into."

**Wow. That made me kind sad when I read it over. I hope you girls and guys liked and I hope you tell me what you think about it. Remember I need feedback to get better at making stories. **


End file.
